A. Field of the Invention
This invention applies generally to apparatuses and methods related to the installation of fenestration products, such as windows and the like, into structures.
B. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an outside view of a portion of a new construction structure 10 having an opening 12, defined by periphery 44, into which a fenestration product is to be installed. FIG. 2 illustrates a particular fenestration product, a known new construction window 14, which may be installed into the structure 10. The window 14 comprises one or more window panes 16 mounted to a frame 18. Around the outer perimeter of the frame 18 is a mounting flange 20. When installing the window 14 into the opening 12, the mounting flange 20 is nailed (or otherwise connected) to the surface 22 of the structure 10 near the opening 12. FIG. 3 shows window 14 installed into the opening in structure 10. After the window-14 has been installed, it is known, as shown in FIG. 4, to add siding panels 24, which may be made of any suitable material such as wood, metal, vinyl, etc., to the structure 10. Typically, the siding panels 24 cover the mounting flange 20, as shown.
FIG. 5 is a view from vantage point A1 in FIG. 1, a view of a side portion of the periphery 44 defining opening 12. Periphery 44 from view A1 comprises jamb 50 and cutout area 52. Cutout area 52 extends inwardly (into the structure 10) and thus defines contact surface 54 which forms a side of the jamb 50. The cutout area 52 has a width W1. FIG. 6 is a view from vantage point A2 in FIG. 1, a view of the bottom portion of the periphery 44 defining opening 12. Periphery 44 from view A2 comprises sill 56 and cutout area 58. Cutout area 58 extends inwardly (into the structure 10) and thus defines contact surface 60 which forms a side of sill 56. The cutout area 58 has a width W2. Typically cutout areas 52 and 58 extend inwardly the same amount, i.e., have the same depth, and typically W2 equals W1.
FIG. 7 shows a cross-section through the side portion of frame 18 of window 14. When installed, contact surface 62 abuts/contacts contact surface 54 (see FIG. 5) of the jamb 50, contact surface 46 abuts/contacts the surface of cutout area 52 (see FIG. 5) and contact surface 64 of mounting flange 20 abuts/contacts surface 22 (see FIG. 1) of the structure 10. The distance D1 between contact surface 62 and contact surface 64 is generally equal to (or very nearly equal to) width W1 (see FIG. 6). The bottom, top and other side of window 14 have similar contact surfaces and dimensions to properly fit into opening 12 (see FIG. 1) of structure 10. The window 14 may also have one or more channels 26 which serve to support window panes, air pockets or to serve other purposes known to those of skill in the art.
FIG. 8 shows a cross-section through the side portion of a frame 30 of another known fenestration product, window 28. Window 28 has many components that are the same as with window 14, so the same reference numbers are used. Unlike window 14, however, window 28 has an extension 32 that extends from the frame 30 in the same direction as the mounting flange 20 and substantially parallel to mounting flange 20. The space between the mounting flange 20 and the extension 32 defines a channel 34 referred to as an exterior panel receiver by those of skill in the art. The exterior panel receiver 34 serves the purpose of receiving the ends or sides of the siding panels (such as siding panels 24, shown in FIG. 4).
The installation of fenestration products as described in the previous paragraphs generally works well for new construction. There are problems, however, when the original (or previously) installed fenestration product needs to be replaced. FIG. 9 shows, for example, a cross-section through the side portion of a frame 38 of a known replacement window 36. As with the previous window described above, window 36 has a contact surface 46 that contacts the periphery 44 defining opening 12 (see FIG. 1) and one or more channels 26. Window 36 does not have, however, a mounting flange. Note generally planar outside surface 48. Width W3 is defined as the distance between one end of the outside surface 48 (shown on the right in FIG. 9) and a line along contact surface 46. The purpose for outside surface 48 and width W3 will be discussed below. Window 36 does not have an exterior panel receiver but some known replacement windows do have an exterior panel receiver.
When a fenestration product needs to be replaced, it first has to be removed. There are different methods for removing fenestration products. With reference to FIGS. 3 and 4, one method involves the removal of the siding panels 24, or at least the portions of the siding panels 24 that cover the mounting flange 20. Once the fenestration product, such as window 14, to be replaced is removed, including its mounting flange 20, the replacement window is then installed. In this case, the replacement window may have a mounting flange 20 and can be installed in a manner similar to the methods described above regarding new construction windows. The siding panels 24 must then be reinstalled or replaced with new siding panels. While this method generally provides high quality results, it is also very labor intensive and may require new siding panels. As a result, this method is very expensive.
A known lower cost method of replacing fenestration products such as windows, again with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4, is to cut through the mounting flange 20 via the crack 40 between the window frame 18 and the edges of the siding panels 24 next to the window 14. Once the mounting flange 20 is cut through, the original (or previous) window can be removed, revealing the opening 12 in the structure 10, as shown in FIG. 10. A replacement fenestration product, such as window 36 shown in FIG. 9, can then be inserted into the opening 12. This is shown in FIG. 11. Note that the replacement window cannot have a mounting flange as there is insufficient room to use one. While this method is a lower cost method, it is also a lower quality method. Note in particular that there is an opening or crack 42 between the outer perimeter of the frame 38 and the structure 10 defining opening 12. This opening or crack 42 is typically filled with a caulking, sealant or bonding compound in an effort to seal the opening or crack 42. However, the use of a caulking, sealant or bonding compound, or any know substance(s), between a fenestration product 36 and the structure 10 to which it is installed is known to provide only a short term seal. Over time, especially with changing temperatures that come with changing seasons, such “seals” are known to deteriorate. As a result, outside air will eventually enter the structure 10 via the opening or crack 42 (and/or inside air will leave the structure via the opening or crack 42) greatly reducing the energy efficiency of the fenestration product. Perhaps even worse, moisture will eventually penetrate the opening or crack 42 and damage the structure 10 itself.
What are needed are apparatuses and methods that make window replacement easy, inexpensive, and of high quality, thereby overcoming the problems described above.